Care for You
by FabiFabi
Summary: Lumpy's grandpa dies leaving behind a daughter. When no one takes her in, he decides to care for her.
1. Meeting

**Enjoy the story!**

**Conscious: This kid doesn't own Happy Tree Friends, they belong to their owner/creator and this is based out of the manga ****Usagi Drop**** by Unita Yumi. Go check it out, this kid doesn't own usage Drop neither.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_One bright autumn day, I was informed of Grandpa's death. Hence I took a small vacation, packed my bag and rushed back home. _

"Man, it's being a while," Lumpy murmured silently as he arrived to the family house where he used to live when he was younger.

_Only to find... a little girl I had never seen before. _

"Who the heck's this?" Lumpy wondered silently as he stared at the girl and the girl stared at him. Wild red hair, chocolate brown eyes, confused look, was that dandruff on her hair?

"Ah!" she squeaked surprised, Lumpy jumped back a bit.

"Ah?" he repeated, which sounded kind of stupid. Then the girl ran right past him, leaving him confused.

"You're early, Lumpy," Lumpy had just put his jacket on the rack when he heard his mother's comment. He gave her a hug and she hugged him back.

"Mom, that girl outside, is she brother's kid?" Lumpy asked his mother, his mother frowned at the comment.

"No, that's not Cub," she answered and then stopped. "That girl is your grandpa's illegitimate daughter," Lumpy froze as he thought things over.

"GRAMPS HAD A KID?! AND HE TOLD NO ONE BOUT IT?!" Lumpy yelled in amazement. His mom whacked him across the head making him fall over in a puddle of blood.

"Lumpy, so loud…" Lumpy stood back up from the motherly hit, and rubbed the sore spot to soothe the pain a little.

_It seems like grandpa, who died at just 80years of age, whom we all thought lived alone in the house, had been secretly keeping his lover there too. To top it off, he even had another kid!_

"So mom that makes her your little sister and my aunt, right?" Lumpy said with a happy smile for his mom, she looked at him with a killer intent and then began to scold him as if he was a child.

"LUMPY! WHY CAN'T YOU BE ERIOUS IN SUCH MATTER AS THIS! YOU'RE 20YEARS OLD! ACT LIKE IT!" she screamed at him at the top of her lungs, Lumpy covered his ears; her screaming was really scary.

_If it had been dad with the lover or an illegitimate child I would've probably felt the same way as my mom but… Gramps was old and his actions are understandable. I would've easily congratulated him on having a child at his age!_

"My respects…" Lumpy praised silently at the picture of his grandpa with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

_So, the little girl that turned out to be my aunt is named Flaky, she doesn't talk much and usually hangs out in the backyard staring at the rose bushes or she plays cooking with leaves and dirt or…following my every step._

"_Whys is she following me,"_ Lumpy thought panicky as the red haired girl just followed him silently, her eyes seemed lost and she kept up with him easily.

_I don't really look like a guy a kid would follow. So having a girl that's as tall as your leg behind me was a serious mystery to me…_

"_This is getting awkward…" _I looked back and noticed the girl just following silently, nothing else.

_Soon the mystery was solved!_

Lumpy was walking in the living room when he noticed some odd lady he hadn't seen before, she was talking with his mom and when she made a quick turn of her head, her look was priceless.

"EEK!" she shrieked in terror as she met face to face with Lumpy, he frowned at the woman's rude gesture.

"That's Lump's grandson," said Lumpy's uncle, the woman sighed in relief.

"Oh my… he strongly resembles Lump, from head to toe!" she exclaimed dramatically.

_It seems that I strongly resembled my grandpa when he was younger; from looks to physique my resemblance to grandpa was extremely alike and it seems that Flaky was very attached to grandpa. But asides from that, I noticed that Flaky's presence was not really welcomed by anybody._

"_No wonder everyone wanted to pass off taking responsibility of her," _Lumpy thought sadly, looking at the small girl. He wondered if they really thought about her, like she had just lost her dad. He even wondered if she knew he was dead, in fact he wondered if he knew what dead meant when he was around her age. He couldn't remember.

He looked over at his brother who was making fun of some stupid things his kid was doing that were related to poop and laughing at it. He sighed and looked back at Flaky.

"Flay, go to sleep over there," Lumpy ordered, Flaky seemed out of it as she made a face, clearly not pleased. "What terrible face," he chuckled. Soon Flaky had fallen asleep on his lap, Lumpy laid back on the wall as he patted her hair so she wouldn't wake up."_Explaining death to a six year old is something too complicated for an idiot like me,"_

* * *

"Papa, great grandpa is not moving! Why isn't he moving?" asked Cub loudly, Lumpy held it in but that kid was pretty annoying.

"You need to go say bye to gramps," Flaky shook her head and ran out the room into the bushes Lumpy jumped up. "Flaky! Get back here!" he yelled running after her, he stopped when she saw her cutting some bellflowers. Those were gramps's favorites…

"He'll definitely love these flowers the most," Lumpy smiled at her, staying by her side as she arranged the flowers in.

"Is he…" Lumpy looked up at her, clearly listening. "Not going to wake up anymore?" she asked. He looked up at the ceiling, this answer was perhaps the hardest; he took a deep sigh.

"No, not anymore," he answered her sincerely and then he saw it, how her eyes glossed up and tear began to fall down her cheeks, he hugged her.

_Soon when we were close to finish cleaning, all the close relatives gathered together to talk, a talk regarding Flaky's future._

"Why didn't he tell us earlier?" fussed one of the relatives, another huffed.

"He didn't have to be so stubborn," Lumpy was clearly annoyed by the conversation. Soon Cub was by his ear and…

"That girl is the same age as me (six), but she can't talk! That's not good, right?! It's weird, right!?" Cub kept screaming, Lumpy snapped.

"She can talk! She's just too shy!" he yelled back and Cub kept attacking back. Lumpy was irritated by now. _'So loud!' _he thought to himself as he ruffled around his pocket for something. "Here, is candy." Lumpy stated matter-of-factly as Cub took the candy, gave him a grin and left.

"We need to decide who will take care of her," that was all that was needed, everyone started throwing in excuses as to why they couldn't do so. It just seemed no one really wanted to take care of her. Soon insults were being thrown into the mix of commotion. Lumpy gritted his teeth at hearing all this and stood up, they all looked at him.

"Lumpy?" his mother questioned, Lumpy send glares towards everybody in the table.

"Flaky, is very mature and soft-spoken. She's also very smart and she'll definitely grow up to be a fair and square adult. At least better then you all!" everyone stood speechless a he made his way to the garden, exactly where Flaky was sitting. "Flaky, this is no place for kids your age, would you like to… come live with me?" Lumpy asked, looking at her straight in the eye. She was left surprised.

"Hold on Lumpy!" "Bro, are you insane!" "Lumpy what are you saying?" He was ignoring all those comments; he was just concentrating on Flaky and her next words. She looked at him, he looked at her. She ran to hug him, and he gladly accept it the hug.

* * *

Flaky stood up, rubbing her eyes from being asleep. She yawned loudly, she then looked at her side, where lumpy kept on sleeping. She started to shake him continuously. His eyes opened groggily to the image of Flaky.

"I- I'm hungry, uncle…" she whispered shyly while playing with her fingers.

"U- Uncle?!" he asked standing up immediately, startling her. "If anything, I should be calling you that!"

_Did I act stupidly again? Or so I thought after regaining back my senses, but it was already too late to back out…_

* * *

**Please leave a review and what you think, if you dislike or like.**

**Conscious: Review! **


	2. Clothes and School

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I hope this is to your liking**

**Conscious: Enjoy, and this kid doesn't own HTF**

**Also, if you'll like to see the cover image, go on DeviantArt to Fabiansito**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Okay Flaky, this is my house and from now on, it's your house as well," Lumpy declared as she ate silently and nodded. Lumpy smiled. "Now there's another little thing…" he trailed off.

"Little thing?" she asked, he nodded.

"We need to buy you clothes," he said, she looked down at the clothes she was wearing and remembered she only had three pairs of clothing. She nodded in agreement and he finished eating. "We'll leave in 30minutes,"

Lumpy was grabbing Flaky's hand and couldn't help but notice how much she was trembling. He squeezed her hand so she would calm down and she did. They entered a store and began to look around. Some young ladies gave him a thoughtful look as they saw him with the little girl, probably thinking of her as his daughter or something.

"So what you like best, Flaky?" she looked down, unsure of what to pick.

"W- Well… Grandpa would usually buy me those," she said pointing at a pair of plaid shorts in the boy section. "And those," she pointed at an oversized sweater.

"_So she called him Grandpa, and that gramps of mine bought her boy clothes?" _he thought to himself, he sighed. _"Well if she's used to it…"_

And so they went to multiple stores and bought her all her clothing (including panties) and went out to eat lunch and dinner (they were out the rest of the day) by the end of the day Flaky had new clothing and a new bed.

"T- Thanks…" Lumpy patted her head

"It's cool, now, we need to check schools. Also, where you can stay, I need to go back to work on monday." He kind of whined out the last part, but she didn't notice that.

"Um… I can stay home a- alone, Grandpa always ran errands and I would stay home for a couple hours until he came back…" Flaky stuttered out, Lumpy placed his hand to his chin in thought.

"Well, I'll check," he finally decided. Flaky nodded as they finally arrived home. Flaky kind of tried to help put down the bed but it proved to be easier if she just carried the bags.

* * *

It was a little past 10 when Lumpy finished setting up the bed in her room. They took a shower and no matter how hard he tried to clean her head, those flakes were stubborn. When she went to change into her pajamas, he took it as a chance to dial his brother's number.

_"Hello?"_ said his brother through the other end. Lumpy could hear Cub talking in the background about what came first… the chicken… or the egg?

"Hey Pop, do you know how to you sing a kid up in kindergarten?" Lumpy asked. Pop laughed a little

_"So you did take Grandpa's kid,"_ he chuckled._ "Well you can just go to the nearest school and enroll them,"_ Pop said. Lumpy had an amazed face

"That easy?" he asked, Pop laughed a little more.

_"Well, you also need to show her papers, like birth certificate, shots, etc."_ he told him, Lumpy nodded, his mother had given him all those papers

"What about to take care of her?" he asked, he heard a hum in the other line

"Well, you can drop her off at my house if you don't want her to stay in a daycare. We live close enough," Lumpy smacked his face, he felt stupid for that one, and Cub went to school too, which meant Flaky would have no problems fitting in.

"Okay thanks bro, see you when Flaky gets in school," Lumpy said and hung up. He looked over to see Flaky in pajamas already. "Let's get to bed Flaky; we are going to have a busy day tomorrow." Flaky nodded and they went to bed. Lumpy felt very stupid as to why he even bought her a bed as she snuggled closer to him in his bed.

* * *

After making breakfast and teaching/helping Flaky brush her teeth right, they headed out for the school where Cub went. It was early and classes had just started so there was no one around.

"This is where I went to school, Happy Tree Friends Academy," Lumpy smiled as good and bad memories came back to him. She looked amazed at the great school before her, she looked at him and he grinned at her. "Don't worry it's cool,"

They entered the school and headed to the office, the steps were simple and the next Monday (currently a Friday right now) she would began school. After that was finished, he decided to go and visit Pop.

Knock Knock

"Coming!" called Pop as he ran to the door, he opened it to reveal his brother's face and a small red-heade child

"Yo," Lumpy said, Pop welcomed them in as he got to meet the girl a little better, they ate there and then Cub arrived, they stayed a while longer so Cub and Flaky could play and by when they left, Cub and Flaky were the best of friends.

"See you bro, Flaky, take care!" Pop called from the door, as Cub waved goodbye. They arrived home and Lumpy began to cook, Flaky helped him with what he needed and after a shower and some more fighting with her hair they went to sleep. The next two days they spent mostly out looking for her school supplies and her new uniform. Finally Monday came.

* * *

**How will Flaky like school?**

**Conscious: Well she's going to meet a lot of new people**

**I know right? Feel free to drop ideas and thanks to everyone who reviewed, really, thank you.**


End file.
